


Happy Birthday, Castiel!

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Sneaky Castiel, very small scene where Cas is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Castiel is best friends with Sam Winchester and that meant growing up with a huge crush on Sam's older brother, Dean. He knew nothing could come of it though because Dean was straight. At least, that's what he thought until an incident on his seventeenth birthday had him rethinking some things. One year later, at eighteen, Cas is ready to see if Dean's sexuality might be a little more flexible than he previously thought.





	Happy Birthday, Castiel!

   Castiel Novak lay in his bed on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, excitement coursing through him. It wasn’t solely the fact that turning eighteen meant new liberties to explore that was keeping him awake. Castiel had a plan. He was going to blow Dean Winchester. At least, he hoped he was.

   Dean was the older brother of Castiel’s best friend, Sam. They’d met when the Winchesters moved to town when Cas was thirteen. The fact that Sam chose him out of all of the kids in class to befriend still astounded him to this day, but he thanked his lucky stars for it. Sam was the best friend he’s ever had. Getting to meet Dean was gorgeous icing on a decadent cake.

   Castiel had never had a real crush before so he wasn’t adept at hiding it. Both the brothers had picked up on it pretty quickly. 

   “Cas, that’s gross! He’s my brother and he’s old!” Sam had complained, though Dean’s only older by four years. Eventually, he had just rolled his eyes and accepted that his new best friend was crushing on his brother. People falling all over themselves for Dean wasn’t exactly uncommon. 

   Dean, however, had found the crush to be adorable and loved to tease Castiel over it, just to make him blush. It never took much, just a wink would have his cheeks reddening. It was a thousand times worse when Dean would call him “cutie” or “angel.” Any touch though, whether a hair ruffle or nose tap, would have Cas nearly melting into the floor.

   It was all just a show though and Castiel knew it wasn’t real affection, despite how often he imagined it was. He didn’t have a real shot because Dean was straight. 

   Dean’s entire senior year was spent getting himself acquainted with the girls of his class. Nothing much had changed since Dean had graduated. He stayed in town to be there for Sam since their dad was often away on business. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Dean to come home with some woman hanging on him. They’d disappear into Dean’s room where the loud music he played didn’t drown out the sounds of what was apparently phenomenal sex. 

   It had always bummed Cas out to know that he would never be on the other side of that door. That all changed exactly one year prior. 

   The night before his seventeenth birthday, Cas had stayed the night at Sam’s since they planned to spend the entire next day at the nearby theme park. It was a tradition they did for each other’s birthdays. At some point during the night, he’d woken up and not been able to get back to sleep. He decided maybe he could just grab a glass of water. He quietly stepped out from twin bed he was in. Across the room was a matching bed with Sam asleep and snoring lightly under the covers.

   Cas had padded quietly through the house, knowing it as well as his own by that point. He had to leave the hall and go through the living room to get to the kitchen. When he turned out of the hall he saw Dean sitting on the couch in the dark, watching an infomercial on TV. 

   He’d looked beautiful with the light of the screen highlighting his muscled chest and long legs. The fact that men like Dean could walk around without a shirt never failed to leave Cas breathless. It was unfair. 

   Dean didn’t notice him until Cas stepped further into the room. He squinted as if he was trying to figure out who he was seeing. “Oh, hey, Cas. S’everything okay?”

   It wasn’t hard to figure out that Dean was drunk. Cas had seen him that way more than once. The blurry eyes and half empty bottle of tequila on the coffee table was proof. 

   “Couldn’t sleep. Just gonna get some water.” 

   Before Cas could take more than a step onwards, Dean said, “Water won’t help. Here. Come ‘ere.” He patted the couch next to him. 

   Never one to pass up the opportunity to sit next to Dean, Castiel hurried over to the couch. 

   “You need something better.” Dean grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured about half a shot glass full. 

   Cas knew for sure Dean was drunk now. He would let him and Sam have a beer on the rare occasion, but the hard liquor was a firm no. Wanting to seem grown up, he took the shot glass and threw it back like he’d seen in the movies. He grimaced and coughed as the tequila burned a trail down his throat. 

   Dean chuckled as he took the shot glass and set it back on the table. “Yeah. It’s rough, but it’ll help you sleep. Just got to give it time to work.” He turned to his side, leaning against the back of the couch, head resting on top of the cushion, and stared at Castiel. 

   Cas mimicked the pose, but the scrutiny began to make him uncomfortable. “Should I just go back to bed now?”

   Ignoring the question, Dean asked one of his own. “Cas, you like me, right? Like, you  **like** like me?”

   Seemed like a stupid question to Castiel. He knew that Dean was well aware of his crush. Anyone who ever saw Cas around Dean knew. It didn’t make him feel any better to admit it, but he reluctantly did so. “Yeah.”

   Dean seemed to consider that for a moment. Finally, he said, “I don’t like guys. I like girls.”

   Cas sighed and dropped his head. “Yeah, Dean. I’m aware.”  _ Thanks for the reminder. Like I don’t already know I’m hopelessly in love with someone I can’t have. _

   “How did you know?”

   Cas looked back up at Dean. “Know what?”

   “That you liked guys.”

   This was definitely not the conversation Cas had expected to have in the wee hours of the morning. It didn’t make any sense as to why Dean was asking either. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just am. I see guys and that’s what I like. How did you know you were straight?” he threw back.

   For a long moment, Dean didn’t say anything. When he spoke, it was to again ask a question of his own. “Have you ever kissed a guy?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Have you done other stuff?”

   Castiel made an annoyed sound. “I’m a healthy sixteen…” He stopped and looked at the clock below the TV. It was six past three in the morning. “No, I’m a healthy seventeen-year-old guy. Of course I’ve done stuff.”

   “Sometimes I wanna do stuff.”

   Biting out a little laugh, Cas said, “I’m pretty sure you’ve done more than stuff, Dean. Sam and I have had to hear it more than a few times.” 

   “That’s not what I mean.”

   Cas met Dean’s eyes, completely confused. “What do you mean then?” Whatever he had expected, it was not for Dean to grab the back of his neck and surge forward, pressing their lips together. He was so shocked that he could barely comprehend what was happening.  _ This is Dean. Sam’s brother, Dean. And he’s kissing me. Holy fuck! Dean is kissing me! _

   He regained his senses just in time for Dean to part his lips. This brought Cas fully into the situation and he leaned into the kiss, feeling Dean’s tongue slide along the seam of his mouth. He opened, welcoming his crush inside. Tasting Dean and tequila was a heady mix. 

   Dean’s hand tightened on Cas’s neck and tugged.

   Following the silent command without breaking the kiss, Cas shifted from his spot and moved to straddle Dean’s lap. As soon as he did, he moaned into the kiss. The thin shorts Dean had on did nothing to hide the hardening erection beneath the material. His arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and he rolled his hips, enjoying the feel of that hardness against him. 

   Dean wrapped Cas up, holding him tight. One hand slid down to cup his ass, squeezing lightly, almost unsure. The move caused Cas to grind down even harder and Dean had to break the kiss to gasp. “Oh, fuck!”

   Castiel didn’t mind. He moved his attention down to Dean’s neck, sucking lightly, hands sliding down to rest against the bare chest beneath him. The next thing he did was something he’d forever regret. He had just gotten so into it. Breathing roughly, he nibbled at Dean’s ear before whispering, “Want you. Want you so bad, Dean. Want you to fuck me.”

   The next thing he knew he was no longer in Dean’s lap, but back next to him where Dean had pushed him. 

   “Go to fucking bed, Cas,” he growled. 

   “What? But, Dean, I…”

   “Go to bed!” 

   Frightened by how angry he sounded, Castiel jumped from the couch and quickly returned to the hall entryway. He stopped there, hiding in the shadows. He couldn’t look away because Dean hadn’t even waited to make sure Cas had gone.

   Dean’s head was tilted back and he had his dick pulled out, hand jerking up and down it. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to last long. He began to moan, hips tilting up. “Oh, fuck! Cas, yeah, baby.”

   Castiel had been rubbing his hand over his own erection tenting his pajama pants, but hearing his name moaned by Dean was nearly enough to make him come. He didn’t understand why he’d just been kicked out of the living room if Dean wanted him. He’d make him feel better than his own hand could. After getting yelled at though, he wasn’t going to take the chance to go in there.

   He wanted to come with Dean, but he had to reach into his pajama pants and grip himself tight. He couldn’t exactly spray cum on the wall and he didn’t want to have to explain to Sam why he was wearing different pants in the morning. Holding back, he watched Dean with rapt attention. 

   Dean’s stroking had gotten so fast that his hand was a near blur and he was moaning louder than he should have. “Yes, Cas! Yes! Oh! Cas!” His orgasm hit him hard and cum shot up onto his stomach, painting lines of white before it slowed to a pulse, dripping over his still slowly moving hand. 

   Castiel was practically drooling at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and lick Dean until there wasn’t a drop of cum left on him. When Dean began to lift his head, Cas hurried down the hall to the bathroom by Sam’s room. He closed and locked the door as quietly as possible. Standing over the toilet, he pulled his cock out and let the image of what just happened play again in his mind. All it took was a few strokes before he was biting back any sound as he came.

   Hearing footsteps, Cas froze. It sounded like Dean had stepped into the hall, but stopped. Holding his breath, Castiel waited until he heard the steps continue down the other end of the hall, finally hearing the door to Dean’s room close. 

   The next morning, Dean was acting as if nothing had happened.

   It left Castiel wondering if Dean had been too drunk to remember or if he was just pretending. It was never brought up between them and the only clue Cas ever got was the time Dean told him and Sam both to stick with people their own age.

   “You’re too young to be messin’ around with an adult and it can cause trouble that nobody wants,” he’d said. 

   It had been directed to them both, but Dean had been turned away when he said it. Castiel couldn’t help but feel like that was an explanation. It didn’t help. He alternated between feeling elated and feeling depressed over the whole thing. At least, until he’d made his plan to finally get his taste of Dean when he turned eighteen. 

   Now, it was a day away and when Castiel finally fell asleep, it was with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

   It was eleven at night before Sam and Cas finally got back to the Winchesters’ house. Staying the whole day at the theme park was often exhausting, but it was the good kind of exhaustion. Dean was still up whenever they arrived, which wasn’t unusual. The fact that he often stayed up until three or four in the morning was going to be beneficial for Castiel’s plan. 

   It took a while for Sam to wind down, but Cas knew his best friend well. By half past midnight, Sam was passed out in his bed, snoring away. Castiel planned to wait an hour though to make sure Sam was deep asleep. It was hard with anticipation swirling in his belly. He had so many ideas of how it could go. There was always the chance that Dean could tell him to fuck off, but Cas was feeling confident. Tonight was his night. 

   Waiting the full hour proved difficult, so Cas managed fifty minutes and decided that was close enough. He slid out of bed and made his way into the living room. The lights and TV were all off and Dean was nowhere to be seen. He made his way through the living room and into the kitchen with still no sign of Dean. There was only one other place he could imagine him being, his room. 

   Back in the hallway, Cas turned the opposite way from Sam’s room and headed down to Dean’s closed door. He rapped lightly, but there was no answer. Feeling brave, he turned the handle and pushed open the door. The lights were off here, too, and the full bed against the middle of the back wall was empty. 

   Cas frowned.  _ Where the fuck is he? _ He quietly stepped inside, looking around at the tidy room. There were no clothes strewn about. Pictures and posters were hung straight. Dean was always the neater one of the two brothers. He took a closer look at a few photos framed on top of a dresser. There were a couple of the brothers together and one of Dean with his mom when he was a baby. 

   With a sigh, Castiel looked back at the bed. Wherever Dean was, he wasn’t here and that was really disappointing. He tried not to consider that perhaps Dean had gone out to the nearby bar for a hookup. “That’s not what Dean needs,” he whispered out loud. 

   “What’s not?”

   The voice had him jumping backwards with a squeak before he saw Dean leaning against the door frame with a smile, arms crossed over his chest. “Jesus Christ!” Cas’s heart was pounding both from the fright and how amazing Dean looked in his gray t-shirt and black shorts.

   “Jesus Christ?” Dean repeated with a cock of his head, still grinning. “I think some people would say I do need him, but I’m with you on that one.” He pushed off the frame of the door, taking a step in. “So, what are you doing in here, Cas?”

   Getting scared out of his wits had his confidence shredded. “I just… I was… I don’t…” 

   “‘I just I was I don’t?’ Don’t sound too sure. Maybe you’re lost.”

   Trying to find his bravery again, he replied, “Maybe I’m not.”

   Dean reached behind him and closed the door, then turned back to Castiel. “So...why are you in my room?”

_ Oh my god! I’m on this side of the door! _ Feeling emboldened by Dean’s move, he said, “I was looking…”

   Dean interrupted before he could finish the thought. “For what?” He stepped closer.

   “For you.”

   Another step. “Here I am. Why were you looking for me?” 

   “Because I want to suck you off.”

   Dean’s next step faltered, but he recovered quickly. “Is that so?” he smirked. He stopped, a foot between them. “That’s a pretty big step back from asking me to fuck you.” His voice had softened.

   “You do remember! I knew it!” Cas said, poking him in the chest. 

   Dean laughed and grabbed his hand, jerking him forward so Cas was plastered against him. He directed the hand around his neck and then wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I don’t think there’s enough alcohol in the world to make me forget any bit of that night.”

   Castiel put his hands between them, pushing lightly against Dean’s chest until the hold loosened enough for him to look up at Dean. It occurred to him that he probably shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, but he was curious. “So, do you like guys now?”

   Shrugging, Dean said, “I don’t really know. Maybe. I know I like you though.”

   “What happened before then? Why did you kiss me and send me away?” He needed to know these things, to understand. 

   Dean sighed. “I didn’t know things would get that heated that fast. Thought we could maybe kiss, grind a bit…, but, Cas, what you wanted...I couldn’t do it. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to because, god, I wanted to, but I was still figuring things out and you had just turned seventeen. Pushing you away was probably the only sober thought I had.”

   “So, what about now? Are you still figuring things out? What do you want now?”

   Dean leaned down and gently kissed Castiel’s lips, soft and sweet, a direct contradiction of his words. “I think you said something about sucking me off. That sounds like something I’d want.”

   Cas grinned. That was definitely more talking than he had intended to do when he went searching for Dean. It was time to get on to the good stuff. He let his hands drop from Dean’s chest to the hem of his shirt, lifting it over Dean’s head before tossing it aside. He’d been having dreams about the feel of that chest beneath his palms for a year. His fingers splayed out against the firm muscle, loving the smooth warmth. With a smirk, he shoved Dean who stumbled back, falling onto his bed. 

   “Damn, Cas! Didn’t know you could be so...aggressive.” He scooted back onto the bed.

   “You have no idea,” Cas said as he crawled atop him, kissing him like he wanted, like he did that night a year ago. They were all tongues and hands and passion and pent-up desire. Being on Dean and feeling his touch, hearing his breathy sounds had him instantly hard. It all boiled over and Cas couldn’t stand it. He dropped back and pulled at Dean’s shorts and briefs, appreciating that Dean lifted his ass to help. The material slid down, releasing his hard cock to Castiel’s sight. “You’re bigger than I remember,” he said in awe as he pulled the clothes off Dean. 

   “You watched, didn’t you?”

   “I couldn’t look away,” he admitted. 

   “Good. I wanted you to watch. I’m glad you did,” he said, panting despite not even being touched yet. 

   Castiel grinned. “Aren’t you a little exhibitionist.” He didn’t bother wasting time at that point, he took the base of Dean’s cock in his hand and licked a strip up the underside. 

   Dean fisted his hands over his eyes, hissing in a breath from the stimulation. Almost immediately, he dropped his hands down again and sat up on his elbows. He watched as Castiel repeated the move, eyes locked together. Dean groaned as he watched the slick tongue sliding up his erection, while Cas stared him down. “God, that’s so fucking hot.”

   Pleased by the reaction, Castiel gave a shy little grin before sliding the cock into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the shaft as he began to bob up and down on it, his hand stroking the lower part in time with his movement. Castiel’s sexual experience was nowhere near as vast as Dean’s, but he felt confident in his oral skills and he put every trick he knew to use. He wanted this to be the best head Dean ever received. Judging from the sounds above, he was succeeding. 

   Dean had given up trying to watch, laying back on the bed, hands sliding through the thick dark hair below. He’d been with women who he’d had to redirect, but Cas needed no instruction. The guy knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn’t lie and say that the fact that Castiel was a man wasn’t a bit of a turn-on itself. It was almost a taboo, but one that he’d been ready to experience. His quickening moans were evidence of it. No blow job had ever had him getting so close so soon.

   Paying attention, Cas could feel Dean nearing his orgasm. He sped up his ministrations, increasing the strength of his suction. Through his mind, the image of Dean coming on himself played. The desire to taste him was strong once again and, this time, it was going to happen. 

   “Cas, so close!” The white heat of orgasm coiled inside Dean. “I’m gonna come!” With a strangled cry, his whole body tensed and he began to spurt into Castiel’s mouth.

   Not a drop was missed as Cas continued to swallow until Dean’s orgasm passed. He sat up and the sight of the naked, blissed out man was too much. He yanked his pants down to his knees and began to stroke himself. 

   Seeing what was going on, Dean attempted to pull himself from his post-orgasmic haze and reached for Castiel’s dick. “Let me. Please!”

   Cas scooted up to Dean’s side and as soon as Dean’s hand closed around him, he let his head fall back with a moan. He was already on the edge, but he tried to fight it, wanting to enjoy the feel of the hand on his cock. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to last because Dean had other plans.

   “Come on me, Cas.”

   There was no holding back after hearing Dean’s voice say those sexy words. His orgasm rocked his body as he came across Dean’s chest in thick spurts. His breathing was ragged as Dean squeezed out the last few drops and Cas slumped back, sitting on his heels. Looking down at Dean, Castiel smiled. He looked good with cum on him.  _ With  _ **_my_ ** _ cum on him. _

   “Jesus, Cas! You are some kind of amazing!” Dean was still trying to get his heart rate to calm down. Letting go of Castiel’s softening member, he tugged at the hem of the t-shirt he was still wearing. “Let me have this so I can clean up.”

   “Why my shirt?” Cas griped, already pulling the shirt over his head. He wiped himself off before handing it to Dean and then pulled up his pajama pants again.

   “Because you threw mine over there,” Dean gestured before wiping the mess from himself as best as possible. He tossed the shirt down by the side of the bed and then grabbed Castiel, pulling him down next to him, positioning his head on his chest. “Besides, wasn’t this your idea?” His sated tone was full of affection.

   Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s middle and snuggled up close to him. “Well, that’s true.” Thinking for a moment, he looked up at Dean. “Are you okay with what just happened? Are you going to kick me out again?”

   “I’ve had a lot of time to think that something like this would happen eventually. I wanted it just as bad as you did. You can stay as long as you want, but if you sleep here, Sam’s gonna wonder about you in the morning.”

   He was ecstatic to know that he and Dean were on the same page after all this time. Curious, he asked, “Where were you?”

   “Um, when? When I was down your throat or underneath your cock?” Dean chuckled. 

   Grinning, Cas said, “I meant before. I went looking for you, but you weren’t around.”

   “Oh. I was out on the front porch, drinking a beer, trying to decide if I should wake you up or not,” Dean said sheepishly. “Guess we had some similar ideas, but I chickened out. I’m glad you didn’t.”   
  “I’m glad, too.” He laid his head back down on Dean’s chest. “What do I tell Sam? Do you think he’s going to hate me?”

   Dean shook his head. “Nah. He’ll never hate you. I think he’s going to be more shocked that I suddenly have an interest in guys. Well, in you at least. I don’t think he needs to know about what happened before.” He sighed. “We’ll figure something out.”

   That was good enough for Castiel. He didn’t want his best friend upset, but he’d never been happier than in this moment, laying against Dean’s side.  

   Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Happy Birthday, Castiel.”

   “Thanks, Dean.”


End file.
